Mortal Death
by ThornLisa
Summary: Jack Sparrow has retired from his grand life of pirating. Wealthy, and happy, he settles down with a women, no one ever knowing of his secret.
1. Prologue

**Mortal Death**

Author Notes: First off, this idea came to me randomly one night. I decided to try and take it to the next level. The plot is ï Thorn/Lisa. I do not own Jack Sparrow sadly. ï

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The night was silent, oh so silent. The misted fog boarded over the salty sea, the moon shading its white glow onto its clear face. On this particular night, the slight stench of decay roamed freely about the terrain, all near who inhaled its stench would surely think something had died. Something big. But none of the sort had happened. No. Instead, far out in the frosted mountains, a battle was going on. Souls were stabbed with no mercy; bodies were dissembled, and yet repaired before their own eyes. Odd. These people seemed to be killed; yet none shed their blood, nor did their limbs disembark from their body.

This was only the work of magic. Rare magic. Witch magic.

Near by folk called this witch magic, 'black magic', for there were many magic's a kind. Some were meant for good, some for evil doing, and yet, some were for the purpose of just housework, and nothing else.

This, dark, mysterious, enchanting power, that these dead ones used were none of the listed above. No, they seemed to be a mixture of just death, no hint of evil, or enchanting.

The wispy fires of the smoke encircled the fingers of the rotten carcasses that battled amongst the cliffs of Jaspin-Marrow, famous for their pirate murders.

Pirates you might say have nothing to do with magic. But on this chilled night, it has everything to do with them. The pirates had stolen something from this clan of once alive wizards from the dark ages. Knowing pirates, they blame everything on everyone, but themselves that is. One group of scallywags blamed their fortune good stealing on a group of already dead people, as the other half decided to finish the job and blame it on the other dead clan, whose ghosts roamed the countryside, and frightened their people.

One of these intelligent, fake, traders was Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, _everyone_ has heard of Jack Sparrow, famous captain of the Black Pearl, two times. His life was a merry galleon, as he used the large ship to store his steals, and to supply himself with a life. Until one misfortunate day he came upon the golden chest...the chest of Damien; a wizard rarely mentioned in tales. Damien was a young pirate and wizard. Before his seventeenth birthday he stowed away in a rowboat, and loaded a near by cave of his loot of gold. This cave was very familiar with the locals, and everyone knew it possessed pounds, and pounds of gold, silver, and even bronze coins of many qualities. Some were European, and some North American. All were held safely in the little non-latched box, tucked nicely into a small crack split in the middle of the cave wall.

Many locals of the island soon were curious, as they would see Damien come and go from the cave, and they soon became suspicious. So suspicious, that they murdered him for 'odd behavior'. Seems foolish. But in this tale 'odd behavior' was not accounted for. Either you were doing nothing odd and a perfect person, or you were poking a stick into a rock (that being considered odd behavior) you were quickly assumed up to no good, and beheaded or trialled as soon as possible.

Poor Damien killed himself before they could catch him to take him to his doom. He had plunged himself off a cliff in hopes to survive the fall, and escape. The only problem was, he fell to his death, where the jagged rocks surfaced out of the misted foam, and splintered his bulk with jabs of pain as he hit them.

Happy to Damien's death, the people began to search for his gold. Yet oddly, none found it. It seemed after Damien's death, his gold, along with him, disappeared. They claimed the dead souls of Damien and his misfortunate crew of boys still clutched the case of gold in their keep. Others say Damiens enemy, Trent, a heartless boy, had taken the gold for himself, and out of pure sin was forced to die and roam the earth with a few other dead souls.

When Jack Sparrow arrived into the picture, he had quickly outsmarted these fools for idiots for believing such things. And because he wasn't so frightened of the ghost stories, he was able to find the box and claim it for his. Of course, he was also stupid to believe the people had no proof. He got proof all right. On his second night, the ghost Damien did appear to him, and asked for his gold back. Jack, being the coward he was, remembered the stories the folks had told, and quickly blamed it on Damien's now dead enemy, Trent.

Damien, gullible, and furious, left to find the soul of Trent and slaughter him once and for all.

This is how the war began. This is how the stench clasped the village for eternity, as the dead ones above fight to no doom, and leave with no winner or loser. Certainly no gold either, for Jack had escaped and split his earnings amongst his crew and love for the ship, and sea.

Eighteen years later, things come to bite back.


	2. Chapter One: The Lost One

**Author Notes:** Well..uh..I took forever to post a new chapter, now didn't I? Alright, punish me! Heh. Anyways, I just want to repeat

myself once again: I do not own the character Jack Sparrow, but I own this plot and the character Raven Sparrow, so far. XD

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Lost One

Raven pivoted on her spot, perched high on the tip of the deck of the large ship. Cupping a hand over her eyes, she peered admiringly

up at the large sails of the ship. He lips tightened into a satisfied smile as she studied the black cloths rattling in the winds voice.

"Wow! It's so..magnificent!" She awed, her mouth agape as she tilted her head back as far as possible to stare at the sky, where the masts seemed to

disappear into the purple clouds.

Raven Sparrow appeared to be a simple girl. Yeah, to a blind man! Taking a look at this teenager would only give you the silent thoughts of:

Evil, trouble, rebel, foul, angered, dangerous, mental, psycho...you get the picture. But only if you really got to know the girl

would you see her traits that allow her to present herself like that? Raven as you can so far tell was the daughter none-other than the famous

Jack Sparrow himself. She didn't quite strike the same physical features as her father did, but she held his wisdom, and passion to travel and

have adventures. Her mother would fuss over her, and how she loved to have mud baths instead of pink birthday parties, but what child of a pirate -especially

Jack Sparrows- would have a frilly birthday party? And pink!? Oh no! Jack would be furious, or rather..frightened? No one could really tell what Jack Sparrow was thinking.

Currently at the moment, the retired Captain gazed at his young daughter with a keen sense she would only travel his footsteps, no thought to how drunk they used to be.

He gave a flicker of a smile as his hand stroked his goatee "Ah, so you like her?" He questioned with a pleasured look.

Raven gazed to her father slowly, taking in what she could of the massive ship as her gaze slowly shifted to her fathers. "Like her!?" She questioned with excitement, "I love her!"

Jack Sparrow's smile slowly died to a curious look " I can see." He murmured as he watched her run from one side of the deck to the next; she reminded him greatly of a

pigeon scrambling about the street floors trying to search out scrap food. Crossing his arms as he beheld that confused, and dazed look of his, he gave a nod to her gently "It's all yours."

Raven paused in mid-stride, her mind beginning to bubble with emotions. All hers! The ship! Oh..what a glorious present her father had just given her! Striding quickly towards him she threw her hands in

the air, "What would mother think?"

Jack Sparrow then looked a tad concerned as he swooned on board fussing towards her "Well, you see.." He paused, his fingers clasped slightly, and fumbling with each other, "Your mother, Raven dearest," he gave a weak smile," does not know about it."

Raven remained silent for a few pondering moments, her arms slowly falling down to her sides. She thought of questioning on why her mother was clueless to it, but of course she understood why her father would keep it from his wife. After all, her mother was

the complete opposite of her daughter, she was a perfectionist, and always wanting to look wealthy and well mannered. Raven on the other hand had better things to do than look pretty, and preen herself all day long.

Giving a gentle shrug, she forced on a dreary smile "And I guess she will never know."

Jack's smile once more returned with relief "Ah, that's my girl. Your mother has no need to know of these.." he waved a hand in the air "Things." Giving a large grin he slowly tilted his hat off, and bowed low to Raven, holding the hat out to her.

Raven peered down at it; the tips were curled in -more on the sides- and some areas where it should be pitch black had faded from the sun into a chocolate brown with a velvety look. Pursing her lips, she wondered gently if she should accept it, to most it

was just a hat, but to her it was a dream come true. What this just a dream? She wondered. Would she only wake up to find that her eighteenth birthday had not passed, and that her father was not really giving her the Black Pearl? She only thought of one way

to find out, and that was to take the hat. Hesitant, her slender fingers glided towards the hat, and hovered above the top as she measured the choices in her head to take it or not.

After a few moments of bending low, Jack felt quite annoyed, and curious on why the stupid hat hadn't been taken; in fact, he figured she would of pried it from his bare fingers. Gently, his head tilted up to look up at her, and his expression of curiousness quickly transferred

into one of dread "Oh, come on! It won't bite!" His lips curled into a devilish smile, his few gold teeth bearing.

Raven seemed to snap out of her trans as her father spoke, and in an instant she grasped the hat and clutched it to her bosom in almost fright. "Thank-you." She murmured, before gazing down at it silently, her fingers pressing into its soft fabric.

Jack seemed to watch her with amusement for a few moments before turning sharply around and walking towards the planks to load off the ship. He paused mid-way down and turned halfway around, allowing his gaze to hold onto her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Coming?" He said with

a tone of expectancy.

Raven gazed slowly up to the pirate, and with a gentle smile she raised the hat dropping it onto her own head. It shadowed her bronze complexion, and shaded her cornflower blue eyes. A smirk twitched onto her lips, as her ebony hair twirled in the now visible wind. "Not quite yet, Captain."

Jack Sparrow then smiled broadly, before giving a small nod "Don't be late with coming home, your mother always has fits."

Raven gave a nod as she returned it with a small wave to his back, calling out "Do not worry, father, I won't make the witch have a fit." She was returned with a booming laugh from him, and smiled warmly at it.

But tonight, Raven wouldn't be returning home, even if she did not know of it yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Responses:**

**Raven: **Bah..well, it's just the beginning of this story. Haha, I love it how your name is Raven to. As for adding you in the story, well..we'll see. Lol. I'm still debating with myself on who to even add in the context.

**rose:** Uh, well..um...sure, I'd love to get to know you. Heh. Just keep reviewing and I'd be glad to get to know you like that. Once again, another Raven girl. Woot! What a popular name!

**Battle:** Umm...I know you're not Jack's daughter. OO When I use the name 'Raven' it does not mean it's you.


End file.
